willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Magical Hearts of Mako Island/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200203212240
Finale/Ending (The screen now has an enormous hole in it, which looks out the back of the theatre. Other characters look through the hole one by one, Esme and Roy appear first to look through, along with Wall-E and Eve pointing through, followed with Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny, Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, and D.W, as well as the Odd Squad agents, everyone's confused and worried. A truck horn is heard, everyone moves out of the way while Ondina, Unikitty, and Puppycorn ride through the hole on the back of Mackie, Blaze's hauler.) Ondina: Ladies, gentlemen, and mermaids! Please listen! I'd like to apologize for our slight and technical difficulties. Unikitty: But we do wish to assure you that no mermaids were hurt. Puppycorn: And this theater suffered only lots of damage and tons of fire. (the water starts pouring all over the other characters after the fire clears) Luna the Moon: Oh my goodness! Ondina: They just dont seem to care that Friendship is Mako. But i bet you should. Cause we make Mako Friendship in trust and forever, and we make Friendship and Magic next generations of our pace. (Song: The Magical Hearts of Mako Island) Ondina and Fin Fun Mermaids: Thank you so much! Listen to our song! British Accent Mermaid: If ponies like you are long English Mermaid: ...from rest of the exciting throng Fin Fun Mermaids: Give thanks to us mermaids for Mako’s marvelous powers that are strong Sweetie Belle: (Seapony Sister #1): If it is for the fact that Mako likes the stars, you'd be out there bouncing within next generation cars... Party Pie (Seapony Sister #2): '(''imitating Granny Smith) Next generation cars... '''Sherry and Haisley ''(as the Mane 6 assemble flying as The Wonderbolts)'': And if all chances weren’t wiped off the face as you the scan it, there'd soon be no tesla around here to plan it Young Mermaids and Angelica Hale: The best thing about us - you know things that doubt us. of, the magical... hearts... of... Mako... Island! (The hatchlings along with two hatchlings, Hayley and Kevin, return and enter with the cake, with the text saying "Honorary next generation merpeople are welcome!") Hatchlings: And next generation merpeople are now welcome! (The cake falls, triggering the air cannons in the theater.) Purple hatchling: Uh oh. Tillie: Did someone say cake? Mermaids: (gasp in excitement) Hayley: Oh no. Kevin: I think the audience is staring at us. Yellow hatchling: Run! (The hatchlings, Kevin and Hayley, escape out of the theater, the mermaids follow them behind, along with the wonderbolts who are following behind as well as the mermaids. The curtains of water come back to form as normal curtains again.) Ondina: Well, it still has a few luck of Mako in it, but that's our show. And now that you're all safe from the water dragon, remember, Mako Island is wanting you to come. Always believe in yourself, you're just like us, a mako mer-guest of next generations, thank you for coming! (Ondina tries to leave, Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel are in the way of the curtains, Leo Chockers interrupts Ondina.) Leo Chockers: Ondina, aren't you forgetting something? Ondina: Oh yeah, the mermaids are in the way. Cute little ones, where should you be? Amaris: Should we be there? Ondina: Good one. (The curtains of water open once more to reveal Esme and Roy getting the mermaids to re-enter the stage.) Ondina: That was amazing! (The mermaids enter through the curtains of water, and the. The curtains of water close. The curtains onscreen close.) (The WATER DRAGON appears in front of the curtain.) Water Dragon: (Laughs evilly and transforms into ESME.) They’ll never recognize me now! We’ve got a monster to watch! (Sound of a vacuum is heard.) Water Dragon: (still Esme) Okay maybe not. (The Water Dragon transforms back into himself and is sucked back behind the curtain.) Eve: Wow, what a cute ending! (Curtain closes on her and Wall-E’s box of the projector.)